


The Mug Collection

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: Darcy Lewis: Lynchpin of the Avengers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Family, Gen, Mugs, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's mug collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Mug - Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> More mugs will be coming soon and I wanted to get this set up first!

[ ](http://imgur.com/3u8F3rb)

Darcy still remembered getting her mug and the satisfaction of putting the quarterback in the emergency room when he tried to hurt her friend. The mug was a way to thumb her nose at the people who thought sports came before a girl's right to say no. She still heard from Gracey every birthday and Christmas, and she really needed to find some time to swing by her hometown to get a look at her goddaughter. Little Miss Lynette seemed bigger every time she got a new picture. 


	2. The Second Mug - Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane's mug

[ ](http://imgur.com/rVMjoaa)

Darcy had been with Jane for a few months when the scientist finally decided to split a bottle of tequila with her. The two of them sat on the roof trading stories and getting tipsy. Jane moved from stories to speculation. She created vivid and detailed ideas of the kinds of lifeforms or cultures they might one day find if they could just figure out how to get there. Darcy often thought her boss had been born in the wrong era...she needed to be born when humanity lived in the stars, not while they were so hopelessly earth-bound. The next morning, while a grumpy Jane nursed her coffee and tried to fix an equation, Darcy combed through eBay to find the perfect mug. When she found the quote, it couldn't have been more appropriate. Thor's arrival made it even better - because now, now maybe Jane would get her chance to see those cultures and do that exploring.

Darcy would have to remind her to bring back a souvenir.


	3. The Third Mug - Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's Mug

[ ](http://imgur.com/SifWJFi)

Erik Selvig's arrival in New Mexico had taken some of the burden off Darcy's shoulders - Jane could babble science at him, and he not only understood her words, but he followed her ideas. Darcy could have kissed him for that alone. The hyped-up Jane became even more excited with every new reading and it drove Darcy to distraction as she tried to correlate data, be a sounding board for Jane, _and_ manage to keep them both fed and in clean laundry. Erik so totally deserved a 'family' mug...and it didn't hurt that he would actually slow down Jane enough for Darcy to catch the explanations. 


	4. The Fourth Mug - Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's Mug

[ ](http://imgur.com/yYEbDuQ)

The ever-stoic Agent iPod thief, Phil Coulson, completely and totally won her over and earned his mug the day he brought her iPod back. Oh, not because he returned it - that was just him doing the right thing, and her mother always said that should be a reward in and of itself. No, the reason she decided to adopt him into her odd little circle? He sat with her and played hangman for hours as Jane and Erik ranted at each other in the background about energy readings and what the various numbers or mathematics meant. She managed to shock him with her vocabulary, but he'd been pleased as well...she could tell. Even if he never did smile. Phil Coulson - king of the multi-level stoic face. 


	5. The Fifth Mug - Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's Mug

[ ](http://imgur.com/9MYzQT6)

Clint laughed the first time he saw his mug. She'd been rueful and apologetic about it being so "generic" for a marksman - she wanted something a little more specific for archery, but he thought it was perfect. So...she never did switch it out. After watching him work with the team? His reaction made perfect sense. It wasn't his speed that made him the perfect marksman, but his accuracy. How did he hit targets without even looking? It boggled the mind. Still, at least now she understood - it didn't matter who hit their target first; the important part was making sure the target didn't get back up. A miss meant a teammate possibly getting hurt or even killed.

She still planned to get him a second mug as a joke someday soon though. First she had to decide which character she wanted on it....Legolas or Katniss.


	6. The Sixth Mug - Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's Mug

[ ](http://imgur.com/hcXudLI)

Darcy couldn't even remember how long she'd searched for the perfect mug for Natasha before finally going to Pepper with her best princess eyes and a plea for help. Pepper had laughed and then directed her towards a man who could help. Darcy loved the quote from Mae West - an odd choice for the deadly assassin-spy, but then again the actress had been controversial, dangerous, and strong. Besides...Tasha seemed to defy laws of nature all the time from what Darcy could see of the fights onscreen. The poppy...well, that had come from stories her family passed down over the generations from one of her great-greats who fought with the British in World War I. She thought the idea of this flower, one of the only plants to grow in the barren battlefields, fit Tasha's struggle to overcome her past. 


End file.
